A war over Konoha
by Lavenders the loveless color
Summary: Okay stupid title I know but read it or I will kill you with my minions of rabid squares! Yes I know that a square is a shape….
1. leaving

A war over Konoha 

Chapter One: Leaving Konoha

Summery- Okay stupid title I know but read it or I will kill you with my minions of rabid squares!! (Yes I know that a square is a shape….)

Warning- This is a MimiXSasu Fanfic please no evil commits about Mimi being a made up I know she is so just shut up already. Well anyways I support NaruXHina, SakuXIno, and TenXNeji. I have my own special world that only a few people have seen…. You don't want to see it trust me… not the point… well anyways to the Fanfic!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the show Naruto all I own are the people you don't know unless you're my friend.

Mimi sat next to Sasuke fear creeping inside of her. Fear of war, Death and Friend loss. No one ever knew what was happening. The world was falling apart for all they knew. Mimi and Sasuke had been going out for a month now and they weren't into that month-aversery crap.

The room in which they sat in was the room they had graduated in only a few years ago they didn't plan on being back there.

"You most likely realize this but we are in a war and many of our solders are unable to battle anymore, and we need some more recruitments. Your classmates have an honor of being able to it doesn't necessarily mean you will be too…" The man said harshly and emotionless. He took out a scroll of names.

Mimi moved closer to Sasuke who rapped his arm around her and she hugged him laying her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. (AN: Why? I do not know. 3)

"When I call your name you will come up grab a uniform and start loading the truck. Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inazuka Kiba, Choji (AN: Forgot last name….- -;)

Rock Lee…." The man read as one by one the boys stood up and walked to the front of the room received their uniforms and walking into the truck. "….. Uzamki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shino…." The man continued reading.

Naruto Stood up and kissed Hinata on the forehead before walking up and receiving his uniform and boarding the truck. Sasuke stood up as Mimi let go of him looking down sadly. Sasuke hesitated a moment but then continued down the aisle receiving his uniform and boarding the truck.

The man had finished the names and gave a signal for the trucks to leave, which they did. There was a only a van that could hold three to four people in it. "Thank you for your support." The man said before giving a cold smile.

"AS IF WE HAD A CHOICE!!!!" Mimi screamed.

"Hold your tongue." The man ordered and Mimi took it literally and grabbed her tongue "This is for the village you live in unless you want to be killed." With that the man left not even waiting for a response and drove off.

Mimi stood up and walked over to Hinata who was now crying and hugged her. Trying the best she could to confort her.

Then a young black haired girl about 17 walked in a started screaming "ITACHI WAS RECRUTED FOR THE WAR AND NOW I TOO WISH TO BE!" She screamed in a salute position.

"Elli, They're already gone. You missed them by a good three minuets," Tenten said sadly.

"But I wanted to go." Elli whined lowering her arm,

"Me too, me and Sasuke are a great team!" Mimi said "And did you notice only one girl went to battle."

"No, who?"

"Choji!" that comment made the whole room brighten up.

Comments like "Yeah that's true." And "Mimi what do you have agents Choji?" and "What about Shikamaru I thought he was a girl because of his scream and hair!" but soon they fell quiet because there was no fun in making fun of people who weren't there. So slowly the girls returned to their homes which were now emptier then ever.


	2. letters

A war over Konoha 

Chapter two: Letters

Summery- Okay stupid title I know but read it or I will kill you with my minions of rabid squares!! (Yes I know that a square is a shape….)

Warning- This is a MimiXSasu Fanfic please no evil commits about Mimi being a made up I know she is so just shut up already. Well anyways I support NaruXHina, SakuXIno, and TenXNeji. I have my own special world that only a few people have seen…. You don't want to see it trust me… not the point… well anyways to the Fanfic!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the show Naruto all I own are the people you don't know unless you're my friend (But I wish I did darn it!)

Mimi walked home slowly and silently. When she reached the door she opened it swiftly and closed it then threw her keys on the table. She then fell on her couch and cried. Her life she wanted to build with Sasuke now seemed to far to reach.

The next day

The konoichi gathered by the mailbox. Mimi walked out in braded pigtails and her headband shined. She only looked out to see the crowded mailbox and went over to see what it was about.

"What's up with the mailbox you stuffing Sakura in there?" Mimi asked then saw Sakura look up.

"Ha, ha, ha" she laughed sarcastically. "For your information we are looking for letters from our boyfriends."

"You don't have a boy friend, a girl friend maybe but not a boy friend" Mimi teased "Well they left yesterday they're not ganna give you letters right away there is no way no how so lets just go to the ramen bar or something."

The girls all agreed and went to the ramen bar and silently having conversations in their heads _'hello, how yah doing… do I like ramen?' _ just random things so they didn't wonder into _'I hope they're okay? I hope he's not dead if he is then I swear…' _

Mimi had a lot of things on her mind when Elli burst out saying "Hey Mimi draw a picture of what you think is happening! In fact we all should."

Mimi looked up and stared "You don't wanna know what I thinks is happening." She then took out a small art pad and sketched a small picture tore it out and placed it on the counter then laid the money for her ramen down, stood up and walked away.

The girls crowded around the picture then gasped. Mimi had used a red pencil to sketch it, which made it more horrible the bodies everywhere dead no doubt. Naruto was on top of Sasuke with Shikamaru at their side. Choji was at the bottom of a lot of guys who had piled on top of him to stop his jutsu but were killed in the process. Puddles of blood were at the base of every pile.

Elli ran up to Mimi "W-what was that back there?" she asked stunned.

Mimi looked up at her emotionless "Oh I don't know we are in war my boy friend was taken away and death is immanent… I grew up in the sand village don't forget they a trained killers! They are mercenaries! And that's just the sand village so we are pretty much doomed we are Chuuning! Chunning Elli not trained not mercenaries NO! We are worthless Chuuning!" she said eye's filling up with tears. "And I don't want to lose him I really don't want to lose him."

Elli stood there "I don't want to lose Itachi, I would give him my life if I could! Mimi this is upsetting to all of us! But you don't see us drawing pictures like that."

"Yeah but you know we are all thinking it!" Mimi said and began walking

"WELL THE LETTER WILL SHOW UP AND YOU'LL KNOW HE'S ALIVE!!!!!" Elli yelled after her

"And what if you and I don't get a letter huh!? What do we do then!? Wait day after day for a letter that will never come?!" Mimi screamed back running home.

The next day

_**RING!!!!! RING!!!!** _The phone woke Mimi up. Her eye's brightend Sasuke would call every morning to wake her up for school. She ran to the phone but stopped it wasn't Sasuke but who knows who it may be. She picked it up quickly.

"H-hello?" Mimi asked into the phone.

"Mimi get down here there is mail and there's one for me and for you Come on it must be from Sasuke!" Elli said almost screaming.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mimi screamed hanging up the phone and running, in her pajamas, to the mailbox. Though her pajamas were nothing to be embarrassed about she wore a black tank top with black capers like normal summer clothes… then again she was holding Mr. Snuggles her bear.

Elli handed her a letter Mimi quickly opened it and read the words.

_'Mimi,_

_this first day has been torcher away from you. I want to come back but I really want you to be safe I love you with all my heart and want it to go on for as long as we both shall live. They said they may recruited some of the better konoichi. I am praying that I will see you soon._

_Love._

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Tears came to Mimi's eyes as she read the words on the paper she was in deep thought when Elli shrieked "OH MY GOD MIMI!!! ITACHI IS OKAY HE REALLY IS OKAY!!!!!!" Elli then hugged Mimi and Mimi hugged back "And Sasuke?" she asked a little calmer.

"He's fine... he said that we maybe recruited also! We may see them again!" Mimi screamed happily.


	3. recruted FINALLY

A war over Konoha 

Chapter three: Recruitment

Summery- Okay stupid title I know but read it or I will kill you with my minions of rabid squares!! (Yes I know that a square is a shape….)

Warning- This is a MimiXSasu Fanfic please no evil commits about Mimi being a made up I know she is so just shut up already. Well anyways I support NaruXHina, SakuXIno, and TenXNeji. I have my own special world that only a few people have seen…. You don't want to see it trust me… not the point… well anyways to the Fanfic!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the show Naruto all I own are the people you don't know unless you're my friend (But I wish I did darn it!)

A month after the boys in Konoha had left for the war the man came back and had gathered all the konoichi into the same room as before.

"Okay you konoichi are now being recruited for the war some of your Chuuning friends and family have died… sad I know but worth it we are making the other countries weak." The man said "But now we need you to help. Please come up to the front we need ALL of your help now line up single file then tell me or one of the other solders you uniform size and then we will fit you then load the truck like the boys did before any questions? No? Good now line up."

Mimi looked up as all the konoichi lined up till she spotted Miranda-san and ran over to her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a month what have you been eating? Cat nip?" she asked (AN: Miranda-san is a niko cat warrior she grew up in the sound Village after moving away from the niko village. She has cat ears and human ears but wears a hat which makes it look like the cat ears are fake. She also has a cat tail and cat cravings… okay back to the fan fic.)

Miranda-san looked up to she one of her best friends "Not even cat nip could heal the pain in my heart that longs for Kakashi," she said looking forward again.

"like Elli said this is upsetting to all of us but we are ganna see them I am sure of it! Did you get a letter?" Mimi asked then Miranda-san shook her head no. "well he's to stubborn to die I know it!"

Miranda-san just stared off into space waiting for her uniform. Elli caught up to Mimi.

"Was that Miranda-san?" she asked

"Yeah but she's given up all hope…" Mimi said telling one of the solders her size they reached into a box and pulled out the correct size, handed it to Mimi and moved on to Elli. They loaded the truck and waited to pull off. The famous trio of destruction all sat next to each other but they were silent which was weird for them. Then again so is the war and the worry of their boy friends.

The trucks pulled off dust from the dirt road rose from the tires. The road wasn't made for cars they usually walked everywhere. The rocks hit the windows and some of the girls screamed but to only get scolded by the man driving.

When they had reached the camp they jumped out of the back of the truck and looked around to only see cabins and some solders doing drill practice none of which were their boy friends which made them more and more scared.

"ALRIGHT ALL THE GIRLS REPOTS TO CANBIN 2B! THERE YOU WILL BE GIVEN FURTHER INSTRUCTION!!!!" A man screamed through a mega-phone. The girls walked past the cabins till they saw the letters 2B on the side of it and walked in.

There were small cots with cream color white sheets with a dark ugly green blanket laid neatly on top. Underneath each bed was a suitcase, which matched the blanket in its ugly color. In between every other bed was a slim dresser with only three handles vertically.

"OKAY IN EACH SUITCASE IS A GUN AND FIVE PAIRS OF UNIFORMS THAT IS ALL YOU WILL NEED FOR THE NIGHT!!!!!" the man with the mega-phone said coming into the cabin which made the girls cover their ears dropping everything in their hands "NOW PICK UP YOUR STUFF AND FIND AN OPEN BED YOU ARE SHARING A CABIN WITH THE CHUUNING RECRUTED A MONTH EARLYER!!!!"

the girls did so and looked around the room for the face of their boy friend Miranda-san found a bed next to Kakashi's then hugged him. Hinata found a bed next to Naruto's and kissed him. Elli found a bed across the room from Itachi but next to Mimi. Elli ran across the room jumped up and Itachi caught her in mid-air kissing her in the process. Tenten's face grew dark seeing that Neji was nowhere to be found. And Mimi didn't find the face of her loved one so she hugged Tenten sorrowfully.

_'seems everyone has a happy ending but me and Tenten.' _Mimi thought as Tenten hugged her back and began weeping in her arms. Shikamaru and Choji where both missing, and since Mimi was once friends with Shikamaru, before she broke his heart, she couldn't help feel her heart rip even more. And she was also feeling guilty about Choji always making fun of him.

Elli noticed Mimi and Tenten where hugging and not happy so she jumped out of Itachi's arms and walked over to them and placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

Mimi looked up to see Elli "You said he would be okay…" she said eyes brimming over with tears "You Said and I was naive enough to believe you."

"So now it's my fault hmmm?" Elli asked and waited for Mimi to respond but she just looked down and let go of Tenten who then wiped away her tears.

Mimi then fell on her bed and looked to her right where some one else slept but wasn't there. She could tell because the dresser that was in between them was halfway full.

It was about 9 o'clock at night when they had arrived and now it was about 10:30 pm. Mimi had cheered up a little to listen to Itachi's and Kakashi's war stories. Everyone seemed to be so happy, so loving in the middle of a war. But it didn't matter to them they were with the ones they loved and Mimi was with her friends… that was a little more then half of what she wanted.

They had gotten tired Elli had fallen asleep on Itachi's lap and Miranda-san on Kakashi's. Mimi had walked across the room to her bed, and began to get ready. She then laid her head on the hard pillow and drifted into dreams of what she wanted to happen her and Sasuke, Miranda-san and Kakashi, and Itachi and Elli. The perfect dream.

The Next Day

Mimi had woken up early, got dressed, and hungry so she walked to the kitchen as then 'night shift' where just getting off the battle zone. Mimi was in the kitchen as the Chuuning boys walked into the cabin everyone else still asleep. That is all but Mimi who didn't even know the night shift even existed.

Sasuke was in the night shift and only the best Chuuning got on the night shift. And Mimi thought he was dead. And stupidly enough Mimi was in the kitchen when they had returned.

Sasuke was scanning over the sleeping faces of the konoichi Looking for Mimi's but didn't find her _'Guess she didn't come…'_ Sasuke thought and laid down in his bed. The bed to his left was empty (AN: three guesses who sleeps there hmm) but shrugged it off he guessed that it was just an empty bed that wasn't taken.

Mimi slowly ate her breakfast miserably. _'How could Sasuke die? He was one of the best Ninja! Why in gods name did he die?' _ Mimi thought to herself as Elli walked into the kitchen along with Miranda-san.

"So how did you sleep?" Mimi asked

"The best I have in a month." Elli said with a small giggle.

"Yeah" Miranda-san agreed.

Mimi smiled a fake smile "well that's good." She said in a fake happy tone. "Did you hear Kakashi's awesome stories?" Mimi asked, "They were awesomeness!"

Miranda-san giggled "Yeah, he's such a hero." Miranda-san did a romantic sigh.

"Yeah right Itachi is WAAAY braver then Kakashi!" Elli said in almost a daydream

"YOU WISH!!!" Miranda-san screamed back as Mimi stood up emptied her plate and left the room for outside.


	4. If only

A war over Konoha

Chapter Four: if only

Summery- Okay stupid title I know but read it or I will kill you with my minions of rabid squares!! (Yes I know that a square is a shape….)

Warning- This is a MimiXSasu Fanfic please no evil commits about Mimi being a made up I know she is so just shut up already. Well anyways I support NaruXHina, SakuXIno, and TenXNeji. I have my own special world that only a few people have seen…. You don't want to see it trust me… not the point… well anyways to the Fanfic!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the show Naruto all I own are the people you don't know unless you're my friend (But I wish I did darn it!)

Mimi walked outside and looking around there were squads of men marching around the base. Miranda-san followed Mimi outside and hugged her. "I wish you could be happy too." She said and let go.

"We're here for a reason and we have to follow it or who knows what'll happen." Mimi said turning around. _I just hope we won't die on it like Sasuke has done. _Mimi thought to herself as Elli came out.

"Hey we're wanted in the bed rooms commander wants to talk to all of us." Elli said. Mimi and Miranda-san went inside to the room. Miranda-san sat on Kakashi's lap and Elli on Itachi's.

"Where's the Commander?" Mimi asked confused looking around.

"I don't know I think he just left." Kakashi said trying not to smile. Itachi nodded also trying not to laugh.

"What the joke please tell." Mimi said seeing the signs of happiness. "Why are you guys laughing I wanna know."

"We'll tell you if you turn around." Kakashi said

"And close your eyes." Itachi added.

Mimi closed her eyes and turned around 360 degrees and faced them again. "What now?" Mimi asked.

Itachi and Kakashi's smiles faded thinking 'how could she be so stupid?'

"I herd that I have a mind reading medallion remember? How am I stupid I WANNA KNOW TELL ME!!!" Mimi Demanded.

"MIMI DO SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!!!" Elli screamed

"Why… we're not even in a wrestling ring." Mimi said.

"AWWWWW" Elli whined.

"Depressing I know." Mimi said in a little laugh.

"Okay lets try this again. Close your eyes and turn in a 180 okay." Kakashi said

"Then will you tell me the stupid joke?" Mimi asked

"Yes, yes we'll tell you the stupid joke. Now turn!" Itachi commanded.

Mimi turned in a 180 with her eyes still closed. "Wait a second. You're not ganna kick me are you?" Mimi asked

"No now open your eyes" Itachi ordered.

"I don't get this but okay." Mimi opened her eyes. And immediately turned back around "Now tell me."

Itachi and Kakashi sighed. "No we don't want to." They said in unison.

"But I did everything you asked." Mimi whined. "I wanna know what the joke is."

"The jokes on you!" Itachi finally blurted out "Turn around!!!"

"I DON'T GET THIS WHAT"S THE USE OF ME TURNING AROUND?!?! I DON'T GET IT!!!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs then held her neck "Ow that hurt."

"Maybe if you turn around you'll understand what we're trying to get you to see." Kakashi sighed.

Mimi didn't understand but turner around anyways "You want me to see the wall?" she asked

"NO!!! LOOK BY YOUR BED!" Itachi yelled demandingly

Mimi screamed loudly "IT A SPIDER GET IT KILL IT KILL IT!!!" she screamed.

Itachi and Kakashi sighed it was impossible for her to understand unless they got him to go to her. Him as in Sasuke, she was truly a complete Idiot.

"Just go away." Itachi finally said.

"Fine I will!" Mimi said and left to the kitchen.

"What are we ganna do?" Kakashi asked.

"We're ganna have him go to her. Miranda-san see that guy over there?" Itachi asked. Miranda-san nodded "who is that?"

"OH! HI SASUKE!!!" Miranda-san screamed waving her hand around. Sasuke sat up and looked over at Miranda-san confused. Kakashi made a motion for her to come over to him. Sasuke walked over to them.

"God your def! Your girlfriend was screaming her freaking head off." Itachi said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't understand how you can put up or even like her!"

"W-what she's here I thought… I mean I didn't see her earlier. Were is she?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his eagerness.

"Itachi told her to go away and she stormed off to the kitchen." Kakashi awsered pointing to the door were Mimi went through. Sasuke nodded and left through the doors.

Mimi sat her back facing the door. She had her elbows resting of the table and her chin resting on her hands. She blew her bangs out of her face but they continued to fall back into her face. Sasuke looked at her she began mumbling something about the most random things. There was something about a monkey in there. Sasuke walked up behind her and hugged her. He felt her go stiff. She looked at him, gasped, and fell over. Sasuke laughed.

"Y-you're suppose to be dead! You're dead What are you doing here?! I thought you died you weren't here! But now you 're here!" Mimi screamed jumping up and hugging Sasuke. She felt hot tears roll down her cheek. Sasuke hugged her back.

"You thought I died? ME? Die? You're kidding right. How would I die?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"I-I don't know! But I thought…" Mimi said in between sobs.

"Don't think." Sasuke teased. Mimi lifted her head and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes, he looked into her lavender eyes. They slowly moved their heads to each other and kissed.

End of chapter four.

It's been forever since I updated sorry…. Well anyways romantic yet stupid I say! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!


End file.
